


Nitro Chiral Uke Therapy

by Chibii94



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, No Thank You!!! (Visual Novel), Togainu no Chi, sweet pool
Genre: Aobooty, Bottom Bitches, Comedy, Crack, Crossover, Embarrassed Seragaki Aoba, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Group Therapy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Silly, Therapy, This Is STUPID, Weird, Weirdness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi on the Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibii94/pseuds/Chibii94
Summary: The main characters of Nitro Chiral games (Togainu no Chi, Lamento, Sweet Pool, DRAMAtical murder) go through so much in their games, they get together to talk it out with the help of a therapist.





	Nitro Chiral Uke Therapy

Aoba took a deep breath before opening the door. The sign read “Nitro Chiral Main Character Group,” so this was definitely the right place. He had never been to a group therapy session before, but he had seen them on television, so he should know what to expect, right? He exhaled and pushed the door open.

The room was large, clearly designed to accommodate groups of nearly a dozen. There were folding chairs arranged in a circle in the center. Four of them were occupied. The man with the clipboard must be the therapist. He looked to be around Aoba’s age, with long black hair and glasses. Aoba felt a pang of embarrassment. How had he gotten a degree this young anyway? Well, he was already here, so he might as well stay. 

He sank into an unoccupied chair, hunching his shoulders and trying not to draw attention as he eyed the other members of the group. To his right sat a broad-shouldered, plain-looking young man with shaggy black hair that hung over his eyes. Despite his large frame, his bearing was one of a high-school student, and his shirt had the crest of a local school. He didn’t acknowledge Aoba’s presence, remaining still and slouched, like a shadow.

On his left, a slender, medium-height young male perched on the edge of his chair, looking as nervous as Aoba. Aoba’s eyes widened in shock as he studied the….what was he? A set of white, brown-tipped cat ears protruded from his light brown hair, and a long tail with a kink near the end wrapped around his waist. What was the common word...neko? That was it, he must be a neko. Aoba had heard of such creatures, but had never seen one up close like this. The neko’s ears twitched as he sensed Aoba’s stare. His soft brown gaze met Aoba’s and he twitched his tail in a nervous form of greeting, then went back to staring at the floor.

Sensing that the interaction was over, he looked across the circle to the last member of the group, a man a few years younger than Aoba with charcoal-gray hair and a fur-trimmed jacket. His frame was the shortest of the group, but he looked to be fairly strong, probably some form of martial artist. He slouched in the chair, eyeing the newcomer unabashedly, but seemingly apathetic about existence in general. When he noticed Aoba’s stare, he gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Aoba nodded back, then shifted his gaze to the therapist as he called the meeting to order.

“All right, it looks like everyone is here,” The young man smiled brightly as he looked up from his clipboard. “This is the first meeting of this discussion group, so let’s all go around and introduce ourselves. I’m Mr. Pool, and I’ll be leading the discussion. Let’s start over here,” he gestured toward the broad-shouldered high-school student, “and state your name, game, and year of release.”

The plain-faced student sat up and exhaled deeply, as if this introduction thing was a huge bother.

“My name is Youji Sakiyama. I’m from Sweet Pool, released in 2008.” he said flatly.

Aoba shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

“Hi, I’m Aoba Seragaki, from DRAMAtical Murder, released in 2012.”

The neko boy unwrapped his tail from his waist.

“My name is Konoe, from Lamento: Beyond the Void, released in 2006.”

The young man in the fur-trimmed jacket sighed and spoke with effort.

“Akira, from Togainu no Chi, released 2005.”

“Okay,” Mr. Pool spoke energetically, a sharp contrast to the awkward atmosphere, “Now that we all know each other’s names, let’s start the discussion. This group exists for main characters to work through the trials of their game in an environment with others who have gone through something similar. I thought we might begin with something light, let’s talk about good endings. Who’s got a good ending they’d like to share?”

“Good endings? What are those?” Youji scoffed, “In the endings where I live, I live in complete misery. I end up dead in the true ending, and that’s probably the best outcome.”

The tension in the air was palpable. After several agonizing seconds, Mr. Pool spoke.

“Thanks for that, Youji, let’s hear from someone else,” he looked around the room “Konoe, your game has nekos, you must have some interesting good endings.”

Konoe picked at the edge of his gauntlet

“Yes, I really like my good endings. I have three, and all of them involve living with my partner quite happily. I have one as an innkeeper, another as a bounty hunter, and another where I go back to my partner’s home town. I lose my arm in that one, so it’s not quite as good, I guess.” He absentmindedly placed his left hand on his right forearm.

“Just an arm? Lucky.” Aoba quipped.

“Aoba, do you have something to share?” Mr. Pool was making notes as Konoe spoke, but now he turned his bespectacled, ice blue eyes to Aoba.

“It’s not a good ending, is that okay?” Aoba had never been in a group discussion like this, he wasn’t sure how it was supposed to work.

“We can talk about whatever, I’ll say something if we get too off track.” he twirled the pen in his fingers happily.

“Well, in one of my bad endings, my partner removes my limbs one by one, then my eyes, and finally my voice. Something about stripping me of my humanity to make me better.”

“Sounds like he took some cues from one of my endings.” Akira commented, “I got to keep my limbs, but I definitely got my humanity stripped. I was apparently a mate for his ‘dog’ plaything.”

“Ugh, don’t even talk to me about dogs,” Aoba rolled his eyes, “I can’t even tell if one of my routes is incest, self-cest, robot sex, or bestiality. And that goes for all endings.”

“They must have gotten the bestiality thing from my game.” Konoe chimed in, “Who knew that neko boys would get so dark? I even get a tentacle rape ending.”

Eyebrows went up around the circle. Mr. Pool stopped writing and his eyes took on an almost mischievous glint.

“Do any of us have tentacles in ours?” Akira asked. Negative murmurs rippled through the room. “Well it looks like you win this one, kid.”

Konoe’s tail bristled.

“Who’re you calling kid? I’m only one human year younger than you, and Youji’s the youngest here.” he snapped.

“Leave me out of this, tentacles are the one disgusting thing that doesn’t end up in my pants.” Youji shot back.

“Oh, come on, we’ve all taken some strange things,” Akira cringed at a memory, “the screwdrivers. Two of them.”

The circle shuddered sympathetically. Mr. Pool looked off into the distance. “Screwdrivers…” he mused.

“I think that God-forsaken meat creatures are on a completely different level.” Youji muttered.

“Wait, what?” Konoe interjected, “your game wasn’t around when mine was released, so I don’t know the plot. Were you giving birth or something?”

“Sort of,” Youji shifted his gaze to the side and tugged at the hem of his shirt, “I had this weird creature living in me, and it kept....excreting these things, it was awful.”

“And your partner couldn’t do anything about it?” Konoe’s eyes were wide.

“Not unless you count mating and producing an abomination offspring.” Youji replied sourly.

“And I thought our mating rituals were rough,” Konoe remarked, “by the way, honey is not a good lubricant. What a mess.”

Mr. Pool quickly scribbled down a note on a second sheet of paper.

“Well, let’s get this one out of the way, since we’ve all probably experienced it” Akira said, wanting to move the discussion forward, “I get raped in a lot of my bad endings.”

A ripple of agreement confirms Akira’s suspicions.

“Anyone else end up in a rape dungeon?” Youji queried.

“Yeah, and a demonic one at that.” Konoe responded.

“Me too, one with two rapists. At least I get my own rape dungeon in one bad end.” Aoba said sarcastically. “Of course it’s because my lover has completely snapped and is barely human anymore.”

“I get eaten in one of my bad endings. At least it means I get to die.” Akira muttered.

“Me too.” the group looked at each other in surprise. They had all spoken in unison.

“Hmmm….interesting.” Mr. Pool commented.

“Why do we all have to get eaten? Who’s sick fantasy is this?” Konoe fretted.

“The same person who made me get raped by a dog.” Aoba grumbled.

“And probably the same one who had my partner eat himself.” Youji mumbled.

Mr. Pool pushed up his glasses and stared off into space.

“If I ate myself, would I become twice as big or disappear completely?” he wondered.

“Autocannibalism, that’s a step up from my game for sure.” Akira cut in, ignoring him. Mine just had a lot of gore and pain. At least they had the decency to make me a masochist.”

“From what you’ve said, we all have to be at least somewhat masochistic. Except maybe Konoe.” Aoba pointed out. “I’m only masochistic in….some routes.” He shuddered at a memory of nightclubs and dreadlocks.

“Yeah, I only show masochism in bad endings,” Konoe perked up slightly, “And those don’t really count anyway. At least I hope they don’t”

Sensing that the discussion needed a new direction, Mr. Pool addressed the group.

“I know you all come from games with different numbers of partners and endings, let’s discuss that.” he proposed.

Aoba was gaining confidence and spoke first. 

“My game has five routes with one extra bad ending. Though there is another character who doesn’t get a route until the sequel games. He should have had a route from the beginning.”

“Sounds a lot like my game,” Konoe’s expression softened at the memory of his friend, “I have three routes with three extra bad endings and a character who should have had a route.” his face fell slightly, “but I don’t have sequel games, so he never gets a route.”

“Six endings, all bad. Three possible partners.” Youji seethed, “Not much else to say.”

“Twelve endings,” Akira started counting off on his fingers, “Two characters with a good and two bad each, three with only a good end, and three with only a bad end.”

“Sounds complicated.” Aoba observed.

“You have no idea. The difference of which direction I turn in a chase can be the difference between death and…..more painful death.” Akira winced.

“Wait, you guys have straightforward choices like directions?” Youji looked up, surprised.

“Yeah, you have something different?” Konoe inquired.

“Well, yeah. All my choices are between reason and instinct.” Youji explained

“How does one even set up a choice like that?” Konoe tilted his head, confused.

“The screen fades to blue and red to represent logic and instinct. It’s kind of confusing, but it works. Sort of. Mis-clicks are common, and horrible.”

“It’s not the only game with non-text choices.” Mr. Pool pointed out, “They even have those in my g-...some of the newer games.”

Konoe’s ear twitched. What was he about to say before he caught himself?

Akira had noticed it too, and he was brave enough to speak up. “Hey, how do you know so much about other games?” He asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“This is why I’m the therapist and you’re my clients,” Mr. Pool twirled his pen nonchalantly, “I’ve researched games to help people like you.”

“But you know nothing about our games, or at least you haven’t said anything about them,” Aoba pressed, “If you’d researched games, you must have come across ours.”

“I have, I just wanted the discussion to unfold naturally, with everyone learning about each other’s games.” Mr. Pool shrugged.

Aoba wasn’t buying it.

“Okay, what’s the name of Noiz’s Rhyme team?” Aoba challenged.

All eyes in the room turned to Mr. Pool. He kept a poker face.

“I can’t be expected to remember every detail of every game. I research every game in the genre. Even between the four of you, that’s a lot of information.”

“Fine then,” Akira growled “Let’s do a really easy question, one that is a major plot point of the game, stated many times. If you know anything about my game, you’ll know this one. What object do Igura participants collect from the loser when they win a match?”

Mr. Pool was finally cornered. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem too bothered. He let out a sigh.

“Well, I was hoping to keep this up a little longer, but I see I’ve been found out. Leave it to me to say something stupid because I forgot who I was supposed to be for a second. I can finally get rid of these dumb things.” he took off his glasses, thought for a moment, then put them in his pocket, “Better save them. Ryu will probably want these back.”

“Okay, who the hell are you?” Aoba stood up and crossed the circle toward Mr. Pool, “Why did you call us here?”

Mr. Pool chuckled as he stood up, an impish smirk spreading across his face. He threw off the blazer he had been wearing and pulled a hair tie from his wrist, drawing attention to his blue wristband with a white symbol. He threw his long hair into a messy ponytail and put his hands on his hips before speaking.

“You can call me Haru. I don’t know my real name or even how old I am, but I’m guessing I’m about the same age as you,” he gestured to Aoba, “As you probably suspected, I am from a boys’ love game, just like you guys. But I’m from a game by Parade called No Thank You!!, and it’s different from your games.”

“Different how?” Konoe had also risen to his feet, his tail fluffed up in indignation.

“A lot of ways, but one of them is the reason I called you all here.” he paused for effect, he was having fun with this, “I always top.”

Shock jolted through the room.

“You mean we spilled some of the most intimate details of our games to a SEME?” Youji’s pale skin was flushed with anger and embarrassment.

“I knew I was going to regret coming to this. I should have just stuck to my good endings.” Akira ran his fingers, shaking with fury, through his hair.

“Now, now, guys,” Haru spoke soothingly “I’ll make sure we all enjoy ourselves. I may not be able to remember my phone most of the time, but I remember how to put a man into a pleasure-coma.” he calmly stepped around Aoba and before the other man could react, reached out and grabbed his butt.

Aoba gave a yelp of surprise and jumped back.

“Very nice. Firm, reminds me of Hiroshi’s,” Haru grinned widely at the room, “Line up, boys. To quote my game, ‘Let’s have sex!’”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this abomination was the product of me playing all of the games mentioned...to completion. I regret nothing!


End file.
